


The Walking Dead: Violetine Collection

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Crushes, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship Bracelets, Glasses, Making Up, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Strip Poker, Talent Shows, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: A Collection of oneshots focused on my favourite Walking Dead couple, Clementine and Violet.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. Photo Finish

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**Photo Finish**

“Violet Adlon.”

I started, looking up to find my photography teacher looking straight at me, for a moment I faltered, wondering if I was in trouble for day-dreaming in class again.

But then he spoke calmly. “Please wait after class, I have an assignment for you.”

I nodded and he resumed class. I shifted awkwardly in my seat, trying not to react to the mocking smirk on Minerva’s face as her icy green eyes locked with my softer green ones.

‘ _Yeah, laugh it up Minnie, just because you’ve got some fancy assignment of your own, prom photographs.’_ I thought irritably.

I leaned back in my seat, trying not to react to anyone or anything around me, doing my usual attempt to be invisible to my classmates. Photography class was normally the class that was best for me, and certainly the one I had my best grades in and now I was being given some assignment after class, where nobody else could hear it. Did that mean that it was so lame the teacher was trying to spare me the humiliation. After all, everything else in my life went wrong, so why should this be an exception. Minerva was a prime example of things going wrong, my ex-girlfriend who I had broken up with two months ago and still it felt awkward being in the same room as her, even though the break up was amicable and we remained friends and part of the same group. She occasionally gave mocking smirks like that, at least in situations like this in Photography class, but that was her competitive nature more than anything else.

Finally, class ended and I slowly began packing my stuff up, everybody else already having done so and heading out of the classroom. Biting my lip I pulled the strap of my bag over my shoulder and approached the teachers desk.

“Sir?”  
  
He nodded. “Okay Violet, your assignment, think of this as extra credit. But I need you down at the baseball pitches, taking photos of the team, together and individually please...for the yearbook.”

I swallowed nervously, but nodded. “Y-yes sir, of course.”  
  
Just great, yearbook photos, most important of the lot, a reflection no doubt of the truth that was being placed on me. Which just made me even more nervous, I had to get this right. Leaving the class I did my best to prepare myself, the team would be having their practice about now, no doubt why I had been asked to wait after class to tell me. It was reassuring that things weren’t actually going wrong for a chance, just the usual awkwardness to deal with.

* * *

I thought this assignment would make me nervous enough, but I was not prepared for this.

‘ _Holy shit she’s so...’_ I thought. _‘Urgh, focus Vi, besides, why would she even look at you twice.’_

The person in question was roughly Violet’s height, a girl with dark brown hair fashioned into two small pigtails, amber eyes and caramel skin. She was skinny but fit and had an easy smile as she sat in the centre of the team shot as Violet prepared to take the photo.

She had been introduced to the girl by the coach. _‘Clementine Everett, Mr. Everett’s adopted daughter and the star player and captain of the team.’_

She’d heard much about the girl, had seen her around school too but never got a proper look at her. She was so damn beautiful and I was startled at how suddenly I found myself falling for her.

‘ _What is wrong with me, think about what you’ve just left with Minnie, you wanna expose yourself to that kind of hurt again so soon...But, damn, I...Hang on I just really met her here, what am I doing, feeling like this?’_

My mind raced as I tried to figure out what this meant. Before I knew it I had finished with the shoot and the rest of the team was all packed up and leaving.

“So, Violet right?”

I blinked, startled. “Um, yeah...Clementine?”

She grinned, nodded. She had stuck behind, had actually come to talk to me.

“Yeah...so, I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while.” She said.

“What, really?” I gasped, startled.

She quirked an eyebrow. “Well, yeah, why is that surprising?”  
  
“Um, because you’re...you.” I muttered. “And I’m me?”  
  
She laughed softly. “And why would that matter, you seem like cool person.”  
  
I felt my face heat up at that. “Um, thanks...”

I honestly couldn’t believe I was having this conversation, with Clementine Everett, that she actually thought I was cool.

I honestly couldn’t believe how my day had ended on such a high note. I might be going home to that damn trailer with my drunk ass dad and workaholic mother, but I had found myself bonding with Clementine Everett, wondering what the hell I was now feeling whenever I thought of her. As well as now having her number in my pocket.


	2. Glasses

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**Glasses**

Violet sighed heavily as she checked her reflection again in the mirror.

‘ _Urgh, I look stupid...’_ She thought in dismay as she adjusted the black framed glasses she wore.

It had happened because she had been struggling in class, she was unable to read the board and had trouble answering questions because of it. Once she was unable to even read her own books her mother finally took action and took her to get help. It was then they learned that Violet’s vision had deteriorated and that she would now need glasses in order to see. So here she was, standing before the mirror in her room, the only thing there that was relatively new, wearing the glasses and checking her reflection. She could see perfectly now, but in her eyes, it wasn’t a good look.

She shook her head. _‘Great, now I’m stuck looking like a dork and everyone’s gonna fucking laugh.’_

“Violet, you’re going to be late.” Her mother called, a sure sign her father was out.

With a heavy sigh, knowing she couldn’t delay the inevitable anymore, Violet grabbed her bag and left for school, dreading the reactions that would await her.

* * *

Violet grimaced as she walked through the school, shoulders hunched, head down, already hearing the whispering as her peers saw her with her glasses for the first time.

‘ _Gonna make fun of me now.’_ She thought bitterly. _‘Urgh, it’s not like I wanted this to happen but now I need to wear them and just because of that, these assholes are gonna pick on me.’_

She continued to trudge through the school, trying to get away from the throng of students and into somewhere quiet, before the laughter and taunting started. But no sooner had she done that than it happened and she realized her mistake.  
  
“Thought I’d find you if I waited here, Vi.” Came the very familiar voice of Clementine, her girlfriend.

Violet flinched, head shooting up, eyes wide. _‘Oh fuck, what’s Clem gonna think, now I look like-’_

She saw Clem’s eyes widen in surprise at the sight of her glasses, but that was all, no judgement, in fact nothing but surprise.

“Vi, you...you got glasses?”

Violet nodded. “Y-yeah, I...I need them to see the board and, and my books, but...”  
  
Clem smiled. “Ah, I see, makes sense...”

That startled Violet. “You, you think so?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Clem retorted.

“They...” Violet hesitated. “I thought people would laugh at me, that you’d think they were stupid, they make me look like a dork.”  
  
Clem smiled gently at that and suddenly stepped closer.

Violet started at that, eyes wide.

Clem shook her head. “No Violet, they don’t...They make you look really cute, at least I think so.”  
  
Violet instantly felt her face heat up and that and knew she was blushing.

“Clem...” She stammered.

But her smile betrayed her hopes following Clem’s words and soon their lips met and suddenly, Violet didn’t feel quite so worried about her glasses anymore.


	3. Strip Poker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, did get a review for this that I meant to reply to as it contained a suggestion, but hit the wrong button and deleted by accident for which I say sorry. But anyway, my reply is that sorry, that idea wouldn't work as this is a story for oneshots of the girls as a couple, dating or crushing on each other and such, so yeah...

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**Strip Poker**

Clementine bit her lip, wondering how things had got this far. She wasn’t sure if this was a good idea and was glad that Tenn and Willy had taken AJ inside, the three of them planning to play until Clem came to get AJ for bed.

“Wait, you’re sure about this?” She asked.

Violet nodded, clearly agreeing. “Yeah, I mean, isn’t this kinda...”

“C’mon, it’s just a bit of fun, you don’t have to go all the way you know.” Louis insisted.

Marlon and Mitch were also grinning while Violet blushed furiously, as did Brody. Clem could feel her own face heating up, especially the thought of doing this, with Violet next to her. It was the most poorly kept secret that Clementine was forming a strong crush on Violet and vice-versa. It was still amazing to Clem that after all she had been through with the Walkers and all, that she would still find herself doing such things as falling in love.

“So, c’mon, who’s in, who’s out?” Louis announced.

Wordlessly, as if thinking the same thing, Aasim and Ruby got up and left the bench, clearly indicating they wanted no part of the game, nobody else moved at first, Clem looked to Violet again and saw the girl blushing, sure she was the same. But neither of them left. Finally Mitch and Brody also left, clearly deciding it was too much for them.

Louis grinned. “Okay, let the game begin.”  
  
With that he shuffled the deck and began passing out the first hands to the four players, ready to begin their game of strip poker.

As they checked their hands Louis explained. Since it wasn’t a typical poker game, mostly poker in name only.

“Okay, so, we start with two cards, if not satisfied with your hand you can ask for one more, but only one.” He paused and then added. “All cards are face value except face cards which are worth eleven, twelve and thirteen respectively. Your final hand is the value of all your cards added together, lowest hand has to remove a piece of clothing.”

Marlon quirked an eyebrow. “You realize this isn’t going to be a long game with only one deck of cards, right?”

“Yeah, so once we use the whole deck it’s shuffled again and we start over, until either we’re all down to our underwear, or we just give up.” Louis replied.

Violet grimaced at Clem and she nodded before they nodded and the game began. Just before they played, Clem looked over at the gate.

“You guys sure this is a good idea, what if Walkers attack?” She asked.

Marlon laughed. “Well, it’d be a sight too see Louis in his boxers swinging Chairles at a Walker.”

None of them could help it, they all laughed at that and focused on the first hand, Clem just hoped it wouldn’t go poorly for her.

* * *

Clem fought not to roll her eyes as the cards went down.

‘ _So much for that hope.’_ She regarding her hand ruefully.

Marlon shook his head. “Lost again Clem, well, not alone this time at least.”

“Screw you.” Violet muttered, face bright red.

Louis just shrugged, luck just hadn’t been on Clem and Violet’s side and so, while Marlon and Louis sat, shirtless, both girls had just lost the last hand and were now removing their jeans, leaving them in just their underwear. That of course meant they had lost and it was now down to just Marlon and Louis. Violet’s face was fiery as she sat in just her white panties and bra, not due to the boys, but due to Clem seeing her like this.

‘ _But wow, she looks so...her skin is so smooth and...urgh, focus Vi.’_ She thought to herself.

Clementine bit her lip, shifting in her black polka dot panties and pink bra. _‘Vi...she’s so...whoa, okay, don’t let it...Urgh, but she’s pretty, I...’_

She swallowed, this was certainly unexpected and, trying hard not to think about it, she gathered up her clothes.

“C’mon Vi, once we’re back inside we can get dressed and I’ll fetch AJ.” She offered.

Violet nodded. “Yeah, yeah, good idea.”

Marlon smirked. “You don’t wanna watch the end of our game, ladies?”  
  
Violet flipped him off and gathered up her clothes before the two girls made their way to the admin building. Both of them now aware that they had a particular notable interest in each other and that was going to make things very interesting in the future they were sure of that.


	4. Talent Contest

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**Talent Contest**

Violet bit her lip, shifting awkwardly as she waited, her nerves mounting with every passing second.

‘ _Oh shit, what the fuck was I thinking.’_ She thought to herself.

She honestly couldn’t understand what possessed her to do this, here she was, sitting backstage, waiting for her turn to be called up for her school’s talent contest. She had actually ended the talent contest.

She groaned. _‘I must be out of my mind. Why am I putting myself through this.’_

She actually knew why, it was all to do with her new girlfriend, Clementine. They had only started dating at the start of the week and yet they couldn’t be more different, Clem being outgoing and confident and Violet was little more than a ghost at school. Yet, seeing Clem’s confidence, and either having it rub off on her, or simply wishing to be that confident, here she was, entering the school’s talent contest, to sing.

“You must be joking.”

Violet flinched at the voice, looking up at her domineering ex-girlfriend Minerva who stood, smirking at her.

“Not now Minnie.” Violet groaned.

But Minerva wasn’t backing down. “C’mon Violet, you, in a talent contest, like that’s gonna go well, what sort of talent do you think the school’s gonna appreciate from you?”  
  
“There’s more to me than you think Minnie. If you spent less time focused on yourself during our relationship maybe you’d realize that.” Violet snapped.

“Oh but you think spending a week dating Everett makes her much better?” Minerva scoffed.

Violet smiled. “Actually yeah, in the week we’ve been dating, Clem and I have been sharing our thoughts and feelings to each other. Far more than you and I ever did, now just leave me alone.”

“Right, fine.” Minerva replied smirking. “Need you to prep yourself for your failure.”

With that Minerva turned and stalked away.

The encounter left Violet shaken as she waited for her turn, which was drawing even nearer.

‘ _Fuck, fuck...I...I can’t do this.’_ She thought, her mind racing.

Minerva’s taunting had damaged Violet’s already shaky confidence in this upcoming talent contest. But then, as if to save her from herself, Clementine appeared.

“Hey Vi...you okay?” She greeted, faltering slightly as she saw Violet’s expression.

Violet sighed. “I...I don’t think I can do this Clem, I mean...”  
  
Clem narrowed her eyes. “Minerva getting to you...don’t listen to her Vi.”  
  
“But-”

“No Violet, you can do this.” Clem said, taking her hands. “I know you can, I believe in you. You’ll crush it, I know you will.”

Violet bit her lip. “I...you really think so?”  
  
Clem nodded, smiling. “Yeah, of course, trust me, you’re more capable than you think you are.”

Violet managed a smile, just as she heard her name called.  
  
“Go for it, I gotta hurry to my seat...I’ll be watching, I can’t wait to see what you do.” Clem told her.

With that she hurried off and Violet stood up, swallowing back her nervousness.

‘ _Clem’s right, forget Minnie, I can do this.’_ She told herself.

She headed out onto the stage.

* * *

Clem sat down in her seat next to Louis who nodded to her.

“So, Vi’s on stage now, she’s ready.” He told her. “Guess whatever you told her gave her the boost she needed.”  
  
Clem nodded. “Yeah, well, here we go.”  
  
They watched smiling as Violet stepped up to the microphone and then, surprising everyone, she began to sing.

_Never mind the darkness_

_Never mind the storm_

_Never mind the blood red moon_

_The night will be over soon_

_The night will be over soon_

“Whoa.” Louis gasped. “That song?”  
  
“That song mean something?” Clem asked.

Louis nodded. “Violet’s favourite, but whoa...her voice...”  
  
Clem grinned, she couldn’t agree more, Violet had an amazing singing voice.

_Brush away the sorrow_

_Brush away the tears_

_Sing away your heavy heart_

_The night will be over soon_

_The night will be over soon_

Clem listened in amazement and delight, the whole of the school was amazed too, Clem couldn’t help the smirk on her face as she saw the stricken look on Minerva’s face too, all smugness gone as Violet continued to sing, right through to the end.

_For every night goes quiet_

_And every moon grows blue_

_Beyond the dark, comes something new_

_The sun will be rising soon_

_The sun will be rising soon_

_The sun will be rising soon_

When she finished and the audience rose to applaud, making Violet turn bright red, yet also smile, Clem made sure she was the one applauding the loudest.


	5. Wedding

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**Wedding**

There was an excited buzz around Ericsons boarding school, to the point you could almost forget about the dead wandering around outside. The reason the kids of Ericsons were so excited was simple, two of them were getting married. Namely their co-leaders, Clementine and Violet. After their violent war with Delta and what it had cost them, this moment of joy was appreciated all the more.

While it wasn’t much the other kids had decorated the school as best they could and even welcomed guests from Richmond that Clementine explained had been old friends of hers, they’d even brought along a priest who had joined their community to help make the wedding look even more formal. Seeing this and all the others, Clementine couldn’t help but smile as she made her way to where the wedding would be taking place in the courtyard.

She’d fairly mastered her crutches by now and moved along with ease in spite of her missing leg.

‘ _This is it, today’s the big day.’_ She thought cheerfully.

She smiled at all her friends who had turned up for this day, Louis who nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Ruby and Aasim, sitting together hand in hand, Willy smiling, for once with no mischievous intent and finally Omar was talking to the Garcias, Javier and Gabe were both smiling as was Omar as they talked.

Kate looked up and smiled to her, waving, drawing the attention of the others who also waved. Clem nodded to them and soon joined the priest as everybody moved to their seats.

It was then Violet arrived, a warm albeit obviously nervous smile on her face. While they had originally planned to arrive together, Violet had been almost overcome with nerves. Clem had spoke to and calmed her enough to reassure her that she could come when ready and that she’d go on ahead.

Violet had promised she’d show up and just needed a moment to collect herself. Now here she was, positively glowing as she reached Clem and they held each other’s hands, Violet helping Clem balance now as much as the crutches tucked under her arm. As the priest began his speech, Violet held onto the ring, Clem holding the other one, both scavenged from Walker corpses they had found recently and thoroughly cleaned.

Soon it was time and, as they both slipped the rings onto each other’s fingers their eyes met, their gazes locked and, upon hearing the priest say the words, there was no further encouragement needed and amidst cheers and applause from all the others, they kissed, sealing their marriage forever.


	6. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Season 4 fic, Romance Violet save Violet route, so Violet still has full use of her eyes, but Clem of course, loses her leg.

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**Nightmare**

With a desperate cry Violet wrenched her cleaver out of the walker’s head, turning to try and find the next one. It was unfortunate for her and Clementine to have stumbled into this group, but they had to fight, had to make themselves a way out, or it would be too late for both of them. Seeing another shambling up she quickly cut it down, finally spotting Clem finishing off another with her knife.

“Vi, c’mon, we’re almost there.” She cried.

Violet nodded. “Right, just got to-”

She froze as Clem screamed.

‘ _No, no, fuck no...’_ Her mind raced in terror.

Clem fell to the ground, dragged down by the weight of the walker biting into her neck; two more were soon upon her, biting into her stomach and Violet knew it was already too late. She dropped to her knees, the feeling of hopelessness overwhelming her. Clem was gone, she knew it, even on the off chance the walkers left enough of her behind, she’d just reanimate into one of them.

Her vision blurred as the tears burst forth and her dismay consumed her. _‘I failed you...I’m so sorry Clem, I, I-’_

She hadn’t been quick enough and now, the girl she loved was dead. Even with her vision blurred by tears she could hear the noises of her beloved Clementine being devoured by the walkers; She couldn’t only wait for them to come and claim her now, she had nothing left. Blinking, clearing her eyes she flinched in abject horror as she heard the horrible crunching noise.

XXXXX

She woke with a jerk and a cry, breathing rapidly, sitting up, looking around, trying to take it all in. She wasn’t out in the forest, she was in her room, in her bed. _Their_ room, in _their_ bed. She turned to look down at Clem’s still sleeping form, she was breathing softly, lying on her back, behind her closed eye lids her eyes seemed to move, flitting about, apparently dreaming.

‘ _Hope it’s a damn sight better than the dream I just had.’_ She thought sadly. _‘Fucking nightmares...’_

Trying to swallow back the tears that threatened to spill, Violet lay back down. But she couldn’t her shoulders shook as a sob escaped her, the tears leaked out but she turned over to Clem. Desperate for comfort, for the warmth of Clem’s body, she snuggled up close, snaking her arms around the girl. Clem reacted at once, eyes opening, noting Violet’s crying. She turned so she was facing Violet, pulling her closer, holding her tight, their legs entwined, producing a slightly weird effect. Despite the time that had passed, Violet still wasn’t used to Clem’s stump.

But that was the furthest thing from her mind now. “Clem...”  
  
“It’s okay Vi.” She whispered, kissing the top of the blonde’s head. “It was just a nightmare, you’re here, I’m here. We’re both okay.”  
  
“I just, I, I...” She sobbed.

Clem gently lifted Violet’s head up, a finger under Violet’s chin, until they were looking directly at each other.

“Just a nightmare, this right here, this is real.” She told her softly.

With that she gently kissed her, Violet reciprocated with a soft moan as finally the feelings of fear and despair ebbed away. Parting they snuggled as close as they could, putting the nightmare as far behind them as possible as they drifted away, to a more peaceful sleep.


	7. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU; Clem and Violet roommates: Violet is teasing Clem about Louis but Clem gets fed up and admits having a huge crush on Violet.

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**Crush**

“You’re back late?” Violet queried with a smirk.

Clementine jumped at that, turning quickly, giving up on closing the door quietly as she had been caught.

“Um, yeah, sorry about that, Louis needed my help with...something.” She explained.

“Oh really?” Violet replied.

She was seated on her bed, putting a bookmark to keep her place before putting the book on her night stand. The two girls had been room-mates since first arrive at the college and lately, Clem had begun to notice certain feelings around Violet, it had been small at first, subtle. But as time passed it grew until Clem was sure she had a crush on the blonde girl who sat casually on her bed, watching her carefully, a knowing smile playing on her face.

“Why, aren’t you asleep?” Clem asked, still startled.

Violet didn’t answer however. “So, you were _helping_ Louis huh?”

Clem groaned, as if the universe was mocking her, ever since her crush on Violet started, Violet had begun teasing her about Louis. If there was any positive about it, she got to see Violet in another mood beyond her usual sullen self.

Too tired to play the usual game, being too tired, Clem sighed. “Well, yeah, we’re friends remember.”

As she said that she began rooting around for her pyjamas in her dresser drawer. The truth of the matter was she had been helping Louis who was secretly dating Sophie, not ready to reveal their relationship yet. But Clem was trusted by Louis enough to help him plan a date with Sophie.

Finding her pyjamas she stood up and turned to see Violet was still smirking at her.

“Just friends, really? C’mon Clem, you like him, don’t you?” Violet challenged. “Oh I think you do, you’re blushing.”

“N-no I’m not.” Clem denied, despite her cheeks flaming. _‘I’m actually blushing because I can see the boyshorts you have on under that oversized T-shirt.’_

Shaking her head she made her way towards the bathroom to get changed when her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and checked it, it was from Louis.

It read: _“Thanks for keeping out secret and helping plan the date, hope we can discuss the finer details tomorrow.”_

"I bet I can guess who that is. You just friends and you're already texting each other so late at night?" Before Clementine could close out of the text, lock the phone, something, Violet snatched it out of her hands and looked at it. Her smile was so wide that Clementine thought her face might split in two. "Ooh, what's this? 'Our secret'? 'The date'?"

She looked up at her room-mate and raised her eyebrows.

Clem hissed. "I-it isn't what you think, Violet."

"Oh yeah? What do I think?" Violet countered.

Clementine stuttered, trying to come up with a good excuse. But she couldn't say anything without spilling Louis and Sophie's secret.

Violet laughed. "I knew it! You and Louis are totally seeing each other!"

"N-No-"

"It's about time, Clementine. How long has this been going on? You and Louis have been giving each other googly eyes since you first met." Violet laughed.

"It's not like that!" Clem protested.

"And you're always together. Studying together, hanging out together, and you text all the time, you just can't get enough of each other, huh?" Violet summarised.

"It's you!"

Violet paused, her expression turning puzzled. "What?"

"I don't like Louis! I, I like you." Clementine blurted. As Violet stood, staring at her in shock, Clementine snatched her phone back and shoved it into her pocket.

"What...what do you mean?"

Clementine sighed. It was out now, no turning back. "I mean that I've had a huge crush on you since we met. You're kind, loyal, beautiful, no matter how much you try to hide it. But you always thought that I liked Louis and I didn't think that you...well, I didn't think that you were interested in me."

"Oh." Violet was speechless.

Clementine turned away, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "You don't have to say anything. I'm going to get ready for bed."

Clementine felt arms wrap around her from behind, heard Violet's voice right next to her ear,

"I always pushed you towards Louis because I thought you liked him and I wanted you to be happy. Your happiness is important to me because you're important to me, Clem." She paused. "I like you, too."

The tears slipped from Clementine's eyes, trailing across her cheeks to the edge of her jaw. "Really?"

Violet smiled and pulled away, turned Clementine around, then hugged her again. "Yes. Really."

Clementine hugged her back, tightly. Her heart felt so swollen with happiness that she-

"Wait." Violet pulled back again, eyeing Clementine with confusion. "If you and Louis aren't dating, then what does that text mean?"

Oh, crap. Clementine struggled to think of something, some sort of excuse, a lie, but came up empty.

She sighed. "I promised not to tell anyone."

"Oh, come on, Clem. You can trust me." Violet reached up and wiped the tears from the brunette’s face, smiling at her earnestly.

It was a strange but delightful expression on her face and Clem wanted to preserve it in her memory forever. Clementine chewed her lower lip, thinking. Finally, she gave in and explained everything to Violet, who laughed when she was finished.

"Louis? And Sophie? Wow." She whispered. “No wonder he was worried, Minnie’s way too protective of her siblings.”

"Yeah, but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, so you can't let them know that you know. And you can't tell anyone!" Clementine insisted.

Violet rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss Clementine on the cheek. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, I promise." The blonde leaned back, yawning and stretching her arms. "It's late. We should go to bed."

Clementine's insides were still fluttering from the kiss.

"Um… yeah." Something struck her and she turned to her room-mate. "That reminds me, why didn't you answer me earlier?"

"Huh?"

"When I asked you why you were still up. You're usually asleep by now." Clem asked.

"Oh. Well… I was waiting for you." Violet admitted. "Just in case something had happened. I was worried."

Clementine turned away, smiling to herself. "Oh."

She grabbed her pajamas and left the room to change and brush her teeth in the bathroom. When she came back, she climbed into bed and switched off her lamp.

"Goodnight, Violet."

She felt the covers pull back, something sliding into bed next to her and she squeaked in surprise.

Violet giggled in her ear, wrapping her arms around the redhead. "Relax, Clem. It's just me."

Clem gasped. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Sleeping with my girlfriend."

Clementine's heart skipped a beat. "Girlfriend?"

There was a pause.

"Oh, right." Violet laughed. "Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Clementine processed the words, wondering if they had really been spoken or if she'd imagined them. Violet started to shift uncomfortably next to her, growing more and more uncertain with each passing second of silence. "Of course! I, I mean…yes."

Violet relaxed and snuggled close. "Oh, thank god. You were making me nervous."

Clementine laughed. "Sorry. Goodnight, Violet."

Violet kissed the back of her neck. "Goodnight, Clem."


	8. Friendship Bracelets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU this time, enjoy.

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**Friendship Bracelets**

“I swear Louis, you say one damn word.” Violet growled.

Louis shrugged. “Oh c’mon, I didn’t say anything.”  
  
Violet shook her head. “You were thinking it, it was the best I could do, alright.”

“Still, friendship bracelets, as a gift?” He queried, adding with a smirk. “For your _girlfriend_?”

Violet glared at him, her typical killer death glare. Louis wisely stepped back, hands held up.

Going for the kill, Violet snarked. “At least I got my girlfriend something, in fact, as least I have a girlfriend.

“Oh you wound me.” Louis replied. “Must you always attack me with words?”  
  
“You want me to use rocks?” Violet shot back with a raised eyebrow.

Louis conceded defeat and smiled, leaving Violet to take a deep breath and go to find Clementine. Thankfully school hadn’t started yet and she still had turned up somewhat early to give herself more time. But she began to get worried at how long it was taking, until finally she breathed a sigh of relief.

‘ _Ten minutes until class starts, more than enough time.’_ She told herself. _‘Okay, here we go.’_

With that she entered the classroom where Clem was getting in some last minute studying it seemed.

Readying herself Violet approached, catching Clem’s attention as she turned and smiled to her.

“Hey Vi, what’s up?” She greeted cheerfully.

Basking in that smile, Violet spoke up. “Hi Clem, nothing much I just...Um, well, I have something for you.”  
  
Clementine tilted her head. “Oh, what?”  
  
Violet held up the bracelets. “I um, it’s kinda stupid, but I just thought it would be nice, so um...I got you these and, well, I thought you’d like it and...”  
  
Clem took the bracelet from her and looked at it confused.

“Friendship bracelets?” She said, confused. “But, Vi...we’re dating?”

Violet shrugged. “I...I get it, it’s just, we’re still friends too and, it’s not like they have couple bracelets or anything. I just thought it would be nice. But um, if you don’t-”  
  
“No Vi, I love it.” She said with a bright grin. “I was just surprised is all.”  
  
She slipped the bracelet on, taking the other from Violet and holding it out.

“Give me your hand.”

Violet did so, confused at first, before grinning when Clem slipped the bracelet on Violet’s wrist.

“There we go.” She said. “They might be friendship bracelets, but to us, they’ll be couple bracelets, alright.”  
  
Grinning wider Violet nodded. “You bet.”  
  
With that Clem stood up and they embraced, their lips meeting and as always, Violet felt that spark between them that always sent a thrill through her. True she had felt awkward, but she was glad that her small gesture had brought a smile to Clem’s face and helped them be even closer than ever before.


	9. Making Amends

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**Making Amends**

The stillness of the room only amplified the tension that was building in it, as both occupants of the bed lay facing away from each other, getting as much space from each other as possible. After a particularly stressful day, followed by an even more intense strategy meeting, things had blown up between Clementine and Violet, co-leaders of Ericsons, or as they now called it, Texas Two. The argument however had not been about strategy, the threat of raiders or walkers, or supplies, rather it had been a personal argument which got out of hand and led to the ways things currently were now, with them lying separately in their bed. Clementine and Violet loved each other greatly, but this sadly meant they also had the means to greatly hurt each other too. Worst of all both of them were noted for their pride which was what left them in this state, neither wanting to be the first to apologize, but the tension was too much and the agony was becoming unbearable for both of them.

‘ _Urgh, fuck I...shit...’_ Violet thought to herself. _‘This was so fucking stupid, but Clem was...’_

All the same, she couldn’t deny the growing uneasiness and sadness within her, which she knew would only ease when she was back in the familiar warmth of Clem’s arms.

Gripping her pillow tightly Clem grit her teeth. _‘What is the matter with me I...This was, why would Violet and I...’_

It was clear to Clem that she wasn’t going to sleep tonight, not with things the way they were. Not without Violet in her arms which always made her feel safe, feel as if she belonged here.

Unable to take anymore, emotions winning out over pride Violet made up her mind. She sighed and turned around to apologize, only for her forehead to painfully connect with Clem’s. The brunette had turned around at the same time, with the same intent: to apologize.

"Ow!" They both cried out, both covering their forehead with one of their hands, grimacing in pain.

For a few seconds, they lay dazed, just staring at each other with surprised, and pain-filled, expressions. Then, they began to giggle.

"I'm sorry, Vi." Clementine murmured, reaching her arms out and wrapping them around the other girl, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

Violet returned the forehead kiss. "I'm sorry, too."

"I love you." Clementine whispered as she rested her cheek against the top of Violet's head, blonde hair tickling her skin.

Violet smiled, blushing, and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to her girlfriend as she whispered back, "I love you, too, Clementine."

They talked for a bit longer, agreeing to never go to bed angry again, neither one would get any sleep and they might end up with a concussion or something from knocking foreheads so many times. Their words trailed off into unintelligible mumbles as the two drifted further and further into sleep. They wrapped their legs around each other’s, kissing deeply as finally the last of the pain and sadness of their argument ebbed away and they were once more content. Watching through the ajar door, a relieved Ruby slipped away, glad that the drama had resolved itself so soon. There wouldn’t be any relationship drama at breakfast like she had feared after all.


	10. Saviour

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**Saviour**

The stillness of the night was broken by the sharp gasps of breath, the writhing which made the worn bedsprings squeak. The distressed blonde lying in the bed moaned as she was once more plagued by nightmares, plagued by the memory of that devastating moment that Clementine, the girl she loved, the girl she had been so sure loved her back, had saved Louis from being taken by the Delta instead of her. It had led to so much, too much for her brain to cope with at the moment, but still the images came, in a rush, blurring together until she jerked awake as they exploded.

‘ _Exploded, like the boat, like...like Clem tried to warn me and I blew her off, I was so...brainwashed I never even...’_ Her mind raced.

Even now awake, seated upright in her bed, gripping the sheets tightly, she couldn’t shake the mental images from her nightmare. But then, if those images were gone, what good would it do, she’d be left with just the blackness of the room. Thanks to that bomb her right eye was ruined, half the time she was scared to change her bandages in case she discovered it wasn’t actually there anymore, even after constant reassurances that it was. Her left eye was only marginally better, she could still see, but her vision was compromised, bad enough during the day, at night, she might as well be totally blind.

She felt the extra weight on the bed, the hands gently taking hold of her upper shoulders as she gripped the bedsheets tightly again, trembling, she could feel the other person’s forehead pressed against her own. Even with her compromised vision, she knew who it was.

Only one person held her like that, when she was trying to keep it together, despite the tears threatening to fall.

She sniffled. “Clem?”  
  
“I’m here, I’m here.” The girl whispered softly.

But despite herself Violet felt the memories boil back to the surface. She tried to pull out of Clem’s grip.

“Vi...”  
  
“Why.” She snapped, despite her shaking voice. “We were, you said you loved me.”  
  
“I do.” Clem replied at once.

“But you didn’t save me.”

There was silence after that, until Violet couldn’t take any more and broke it.

“I needed you then and you didn’t save me. Fuck, I know it’s selfish, they would’ve taken Louis then too and done god knows what to him, but...but…?” The words just came spilled out, as did the tears.

She felt Clem’s hands moving from their place on her shoulders, one cupping her cheek, below the bandage wrapped around her head, covering her right eye. The other brushing away tears from her uncovered eye, touching the burn scars that remained around her eyes.

‘ _How can she not be disgusted by that, I know I am.’_ Violet thought.

Her self-loathing was brought short by Clem’s delicate kiss to her cheek before speaking.

“I wish I could answer you Vi, I wish I had a good and proper answer to explain myself for saving Louis and not you.” She said. “But the fact I don’t...nothing I say can fix what’s happened and we can’t possibly know what might have happened otherwise.”  
  
Violet let out a shuddering gasp. “What were you even thinking?”  
  
“To tell the truth. I wasn’t, I just...reacted, it was only after the fact I realized what had happened, what it had cost...and I hated myself for it.” Clem revealed.

“Clem...”

She let go of the blankets and tried to reach for Clementine, who helpfully moved into Violet’s arms. They held each other tightly and Violet finally let go of the rancour in her heart.

“Stay with me tonight.”

Clem tightened her grip. “Of course.”  
  
They both lay down, Violet feeling calm and at peace with herself, for the first time since the explosion.


	11. Skinny Dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Outbreak setting where Clem isn't bitten and neither Violet nor Louis are injured (although Louis doesn't even appear)

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**Skinny Dipping**

Violet bit her lip, looking around worriedly.

“Clem, I’m not sure about this, I mean...it’s kinda risky, what if Walkers-?”

Clementine just smiled and shook her head. “I know Violet, don’t worry, we’re keeping our eyes and ears open, right?”

That was true, Violet noted. Even now, as they walked to their destination, thankfully close to Ericsons, but still rather private, Clementine was keeping her head on a swivel it seemed. Still unable to believe they were actually doing this, or that she’d worked up the courage to agree to this.

“Don’t worry Violet.” Clem said at last. “We’ve already checked this place out twice. We’re not about to take any chances, there will be a third check when we get there...Before we begin.”

Violet’s insides felt like they were writhing around like snakes at Clem’s ‘naughty’ smile. She reminded herself that she agreed to this, that she was in fact eager to do this. But she was still nervous, mainly because they were about to take their relationship a step further, this would be the first time they’d see so much of each other. Which was why she was worried, what if, despite all they’d been through so far, Clem didn’t like what she saw.

Once again however, Clem seemed to know what she was thinking. “Vi stop it. Don’t think about yourself like that, okay. You’re beautiful inside and out and I love you for that, this will just make things much greater between us, I’m sure of it.”  
  
Violet managed a smile at that, grateful that Clem was once more able to help her feel better about herself.

Arriving at the lake, their hands now linked, the girls looked around. It was once again clear and so they approached the small cabin by the lake they had found.

“Well, here we are, you ready?” Clem asked.

Violet swallowed. “Um yeah, you don’t mind if I…?”  
  
Clem shook her head. “Of course not, I know it’s still hard for you, I’ll be ready when you come out.”

With that Violet took a deep breath and made her way towards the cabin and, glancing over her shoulder, saw Clem standing by the porch, looking out over the lake, removing her cap and beginning to remove her jacket. Swallowing, face bright red and hot, Violet quickly entered the cabin, taking a moment to let the coolness and dimness inside to cool her face and calm her racing heart.

‘ _C’mon, you can do this, it’s all okay...you’ve got it.’_ She told herself. _‘This is gonna be great for you, and Clem.’_

So, with another deep breath, she began to undress, just as they planned, once she got her clothes off, pulling her admittedly too small panties off she was now nude, biting her lip as she considered her flaws, the scars on her pale skin, the thatch of hair between her legs, the small pink nipples that crowned her average sized breasts. She just prayed that Clem wasn’t turned off, she turned and exited the cabin.

Exiting she was struck by the sight of her already unclothed, her caramel skin completely bare, standing up to her knees in the water, she had a few scars too and as she faced Violet, the blonde swallowed, her eyes fixed on Clem’s average sized breasts, her small brown nipples already perky. She too was unshaved between her legs and her expression already began to calm down Violet’s fears, she clearly liked what she saw.

“C’mon on beautiful, the water’s lovely.” Clem said with a laugh.

Violet managed a smile too and hurried to join Clem in the water. To her relief it wasn’t that cold and she soon took Clem’s hand as they waded deeper into the water. Soon they were both swimming together, enjoying the feel of the water, the thrill of possibly getting caught as they had fun skinny dipping together.

“God, Clem, this has just been…” Violet began only to looked around. “Clem?”

She couldn’t see her girlfriend anywhere. Until suddenly she shrieked as Clem suddenly burst out from under the water, right in front of her and grabbed her tightly, in a hug, their slick bare skin rubbing against each other and Clem claimed her lips with her own. Violet moaned into the kiss as she returned Clem’s embrace.

They finally parted. “Clem, that was not funny.”

Clementine bit her lip. “Sorry Vi, but I just couldn’t help it. Now...where were we?”

Violet laughed at that and gladly resumed the kiss, feeling that despite her nerves, this pleasant day spent skinny dipping with her girlfriend had been extraordinarily wonderful.


	12. Morning Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short one this time, but wanted to start the New Year off with this, anyway, hope you enjoy :)

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**Morning Light**

With a soft sigh, turning into a grumble as the sunlight struck her still closed eyes through a gap in the bedroom curtains, Violet Hutchison awoke.

‘ _I’d almost be pissed off at the sun for waking me up, if it didn’t wake me to this most wonderful sight.’_ She thought, the corners of her mouth tugging up in a small smile.

Said wonderful sight was her wife Clementine Hutchison, asleep in bed next to her. The sun making the twenty year old’s caramel skin glow as Violet watched. She and Clem were still relatively new to their marriage, having married only a year ago, but moments like these always made Violet feel that same sense of overwhelming emotion she felt when she first met Clementine. She recalled Clementine’s incredulity when Violet refused her idea of combining their last names. At her insistence on taking Clem’s last name.

She could still recall with perfect clarity exactly why. _‘To get rid of the last shackle of my old life; the last thing binding me to those...people who dared call themselves my parents. The Adlon name.’_

She shook her head, dismissing the thought. This wasn’t a time for the past; this was a time for basking in the present. Sitting up, holding the covers around herself for warmth on the sunny but cold winter’s day, she continued to smile at Clem’s sleeping form and remember the joyful times they shared. Coming out of the hard difficulties that had been Violet’s senior year when they first met. Staying in touch until Clementine joined her at college. Then the proposal, the wedding. With a delicate touch Violet reached out, gently caressing Clem’s warm cheek. Golden brown eyes fluttered open as Clementine smiled.

“Morning, you watching me sleep, creeper?” She joked groggily.

Violet just laughed. “I’m not that long up myself. Was just, remembering.”

Clem sat up too, snaking her arm around Violet’s waist, knowing what she meant and together, they basked in the morning light together.


	13. Study Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a mutual crushes chapter than any actual relationship, but thought it'd be a nice try.

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**Study Hall**

Violet frowned at the paper before her, technically homework, yet also important stuff to study for a potential upcoming test.. Which was why she sat in her dorm at Ericsons Boarding School, going over it.

‘ _So of course I find myself struggling and try to get help...who do I end up with?’_ She thought as she bit her lip.

She glanced up through her bangs, trying not to make it obvious she was looking. Clementine sat opposite her, her partner for studying, as suggested by the teacher. That same teacher that was Clementine’s step-father, that same teacher that knew about Violet’s crush on the girl.

Violet fought not to roll her eyes. _‘Of course everybody knows about my crush on Clementine, except Clementine herself.’_

She suppressed a sigh, trying to focus; bringing her eyes back down to her work.

“Violet.”

She started and looked up, finding herself lost in those mesmerizing eyes.

“Hey, did you hear me?” Clementine asked.

Shaking her head she stammered. “S-sorry, what, I uh?”

Clementine just let out a soft laugh. “I said how are you getting on, I am here to help after all.”

Violet prayed she wasn’t blushing as she swallowed and tried to reply calmly.

“Oh, y-yeah, I’m good, thanks...well, actually, there is something here I don’t quite get.”

To her shock Clementine actually moved around the desk, moved closer to her.

She was certainly blushing now, Clementine was right next to her, looking over her work.

‘ _Fuck, fuck, why did she have to get so close...I...What’s that smell, citrus?’_ Violet’s mind was going into overdrive as she realized Clementine was close enough for her to smell her shampoo. _‘Can, she smell me...crap, I knew I should’ve showered this morning…’_

But then, in her defence, Violet knew she had been in a rush.

“Ah, I see what the problem is.” Clementine said with a smile. “Yeah, this one’s actually easy, it’s just the way it’s worded makes it seem difficult.”

“Oh, really?” Violet managed to get out, her throat oddly dry for some reason.

Clementine nodded and continued to explain while Violet did her best to listen. Her mind going back however to earlier that day when she’d met up with Louis and Marlon. They’d been talking and Violet hadn’t been able to help herself, breaking off mid-speech, eyes wide as Clem walked past.

‘ _Of course those goofs had to tease me, before urging me to tell Clem how I feel. I mean, seriously, are they crazy, what if she doesn’t feel the same way, I mean…’_

But she quickly jolted out of it as Clementine finished her explanation and returned to the other side of the desk. With a relieved sigh, disguised as her simply exhaling, Violet worked on her answer. Lamenting her missed chance.

Little did she know, those same thoughts, those same laments, were going through Clementine’s mind as she sat down.

‘ _Goddammit Brody, why did you encourage me?’_ She thought angrily. _‘Now I’ve gone and chickened out when I could’ve made my move, all because you got me so worked up thinking I should just tell Violet how I feel...when I couldn’t even be sure that she felt the same way…’_

So it was both girls worked, unaware of their mutual crushes on each other.


	14. In My Time of Need

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**In My Time of Need**

Violet fought to suppress the shudder running through her that had nothing to do with the cold. Snow crunched underfoot as she passed the gates of the cemetery.

‘ _Why do I keep coming here, I just…’_ She thought sadly but shook her head, knowing the answer. _‘Because I’m the only one who will.’_

She walked slowly; a strong feeling of loneliness, sorry and oppression smothering her from the inside. But she couldn’t stop herself from doing what she was doing, what she had to do. Finally she reached her destination and stopped, quivering again with nothing to do with the cold.

She looked down at the grave before her. _‘Well, here I am...again...Seven years and still the only one who visits the grave.’_

She let out a heavy sigh as she stepped forwards to work on removing the few weeds the cold and snow hadn’t killed off, as well as brushing snow off the grave itself. Her grandmother deserved that much at least. She straightened up, looking down at the grave in sorrow. Thinking about her grandmother, remember the kind vibrant woman she had been, so different from her parents, from the rest of the family. At least until her grandfather’s death, after that, it was all downhill, all up until the old woman committed suicide, with Violet right there in the room, watching cartoons. She shuddered again at the memory, recalling how she just sat there, even after it was done, her eyes glued to screen, not turning around or moving until her parents came to pick her up.

She shook her head, trying to dispel the memory.

‘ _Maybe Clem was right, maybe I was just in shock…’_ She reflected.

It hadn’t stopped her parents from acting the way they did and even now, after all these years, neither of them, nor anyone else in the family spoke about her grandmother. All of them considered her suicide a shameful thing, without any care as to how she had been feeling. The funeral had been the last time any of them had bothered with her, and even that had been a rushed affair, just to get it over with.

Violet wrapped her arms around herself; feeling so lost and alone. _‘I’m the only one that ever comes, the only one that cares…’_

She tensed, gasping as suddenly an arm wrapped around her. She turned her head and a mixture of confusion and relief flooded her as Clementine was revealed to be the person who had done so. She stood there, a soft reassuring smile on her face. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t need too. With Clem by her side, seeing her like this, at her most vulnerable, and simply offering her even more of her love and aid, Violet managed a small smile too; returning her attention to the grave, buoyed up by Clem’s support, giving her the strength to carry on.

‘ _I hope, wherever you are, that you and Grandpa are together again...I’ll be okay Grandma, I have Clementine now and I know, I can face the future with her at my side.’_

They stayed a while longer, in silence, simply watching the grave before finally turning and walking together.


	15. Growing Up

**Walking Dead: Violetine Collection**

**Growing Up**

“Urgh, God Clem, look at me.” Violet whispered, blinking back tears that pricked her eyes. “I swore I wouldn’t get all mushy like this.”

Clementine just laughed softly. “I know, Vi, I know…”

They both stood, smiling softly as Clementine wrapped her arm around Violet’s waist, Violet managed a smile, placing her hand on top of Clem’s, the reassuring feeling of their wedding rings together. They stood outside the school with the other parents on the first day of school, seeing their daughter walking into school with the other kids.

“God Clem, I can’t believe it, it’s really been all this time, I-” Violet whispered again. “Our little girl is growing up.”  
Clementine replied with a smile. “Yes, she is.”

It was an emotional moment for both of them, seeing their daughter, Alyssa, turn from the crowd of other kids heading into the school to grin and wave to them cheerfully when her eyes fell on them. They both waved back and Violet felt the tears threatening to fall again. Clementine could feel her own eyes welling up and pulled Violet closer, resting her head on top of Violets.

“She’s growing up, but she’s still our little girl.” Clementine said gently.

Violet nodded in agreement at that. “You’re right, God, I still remember her being born…”

As she said that her hand reached for her stomach, Clem squeezed the hand she was holding, knowing what she was thinking.

Alyssa Hutchison was probably the greatest blessing in Clementine and Violet’s lives since they got married. Clementine had been the one to bring up the subject first, shyly, awkwardly, unsure of what Violet would think. Naturally Violet had been anxious, all thanks to her own family and their issues. But Clementine had reassured her, Violet wasn’t anything like either of her parents, she’d have Clem’s help and they’d be raising their child together. At first Violet hadn’t been receptive. But eventually she came around, especially when it came to the prospect of teaching their baby everything about the world. Deep down, it excited Violet to have someone to show everything to. Bringing a new, fresh life into the world— that was scary. This tiny person would be helpless, and completely new to the world. They couldn't tell their foot from their forehead, let alone aspirin pills from candy. They would be unfamiliar with every last thing in the world, but over time Violet and Clementine would familiarize them and explain how things worked. That was a thrilling prospect for Violet.

Recalling this Clementine noted. _‘Of course, it was always going to be easier for me, having already had practice with AJ…’_

But then, once Violet had got on board with the idea, a rather surprising development had occurred. Violet had all but insisted she be the one to carry the baby, willing to go through all the pregnancy symptoms and such. Then it simply came down to finding a sperm donor, resulting in some awkward and frankly embarrassing talks with their male friends. Until finally, with Ruby’s reassurances, they got a mature and viable volunteer in Aasim.

The pregnancy had gone surprisingly well, Violet had coped with the symptoms reasonably well. Morning sickness had been a struggle but they coped. However things became a problem when it came to the due date and labour set in. Clementine knew that was why Violet had reached for her stomach, remembering the scar. There had been issues during labour and so Alyssa had to be born via C-section. Thankfully both Alyssa and Violet had been fine and after recovering she had cradled Alyssa for the first time, Clem at her side and they both agreed, their little girl was easily the greatest blessing of their life. Now here they were, five years later, with their daughter starting school. Alyssa Hutchison was such a beautiful little girl, she was Violet in miniature, the same hair colour, currently long and plaited down her back, the same emerald green eyes. Watching as their daughter finally entered the school, Clementine and Violet continued to share their happy moments and memories before going back to their car. They now had to face the day ahead of them, with the knowledge that their little girl was growing up, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a few chapters planned out, so will be focusing on them first, but if you have any ideas I would be glad to hear them, maybe can make some ideas about them, remember, must be oneshots.


End file.
